


Ловушка

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg), Ghostly_Fate



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Drabble, Fandom Kombat, Fantasy, Gen, драббл, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fate/pseuds/Ghostly_Fate
Summary: Кому-то интересны механизмы, кому-то — спокойствие и тишина.
Kudos: 9
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Ловушка

Алот с каким-то поистине детским восторгом смотрит на «хитровыебонину» Стоика, расспрашивая жреца об особенностях и секретах его новой ловушки. По лицу Стоика видно, что он из последних сил сдерживается, чтобы не проклясть ушастое приставучее недоразумение. Все остальные способы — презрительно отмалчиваться или посылать в огненную жаровню меж ног Магран — результатов не дали. О любопытстве эльфа, граничащем с самоубийственными порывами, знал весь их разношерстный отряд. Его не могли остановить ни странное зловоние от гримуаров, которые маг мородерничал у поверженных противников, ни рассыпающаяся лестница, ведущая к вожделенным тысячелетним свиткам в какой-нибудь стародавней крепости.

— А какова скорость срабатывания ловушки после ее активации? А ледяной эффект не вступит в противодействие с эффектом ментальной волны? А не будет ли как в тот раз, когда она не сработала во время сражения, но после мы сами чуть на ней не подорвались?..

«Бдыщ!» — посох грузно приземляется в том самом месте, где еще мгновение назад воодушевленно болтал Алот, проламывая каменную кладку.

— Ты что, служитель Ваэля, несносный выродок?! — Глаза Стоика от переполняющего гнева напоминают два вареных яйца.

— Вообще-то, — Хиравиас назидательно поднимает вверх мохнатый указательный палец, — Ваэль поощряет любопытство в той же мере, что и терпение. Любая истина открывается в свое время. И хотя я не прочь выламывать двери, Ваэль учить прежде искать к ним ключи. — Хиравиас подмигивает Хранительнице и тут же получает по лапе, так «незаметно» подобравшейся той к бедру.

— Алот, тебе ли говорить что-то о внезапных «бумах»? — Эдер незло посмеивается, хлопая мага по плечу. — Предлагаю такую тактику, — он начинает излагать план действий, примирительно обращаясь ко всей команде, и Стоик, хоть и с неохотой, кивает.


End file.
